


Sacramento Talks

by alexsupertramp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsupertramp/pseuds/alexsupertramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A state championship lacrosse tournament brings Scott, Isaac, and Stiles to a Sacramento, California hotel room where Scott has trouble falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacramento Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the wonderful madgesgoldpin :* love you, hope this isn't too awful ?  
> **(I only write fluff, but anyone can make a request of a promt/pairing/fandom/etc. if you'd like :) )

It was the night before the final day of the State championship lacrosse tournament that took place in Sacramento, California this year. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were sharing a hotel room, exhausted by the game from earlier that day. Well, two of them had a reason to be exhausted. Stiles spent 98% of the game on the sidelines due to the fact that he just wasn’t all that good. He was the soul of the team though, trash talking the opponents the whole time. Currently, he was passed out on the couch, filling the scrappy room with loud snores as Scott lay on the single bed with Isaac occupying the shower.

Scott sat up slightly, not quite tired but not quite sure how to spend his time or what to do with his hands which were casually searching the drawers of the hotel nightstand. He stopped when he heard a mumble from Stiles.

“Mmm, Lydiaaa…” his voice trailed off and his lips puckered, obviously dreaming. And drooling a bit too by the looks of it. Smirking, Scott grabbed a pillow and lightly tossed it at his lovelorn friend to which Stiles reacted minimally as it barely grazed his cheek. Still asleep, he grunted softly and turned onto his side. Scott’s laughing died down when Isaac stepped through the door of the bathroom, a mass of steam pouring into the room behind him. Isaac ran a hand through his damp hair and Scott watched him climb into bed beside him with a look of disapproval.

“Really, man?” Scott wiggled closer to the edge of the twin sized bed. “Do you have to wear your underwear and _nothing else_?” he groaned exasperatedly.

Isaac was lying on his stomach with his head buried into the pillow. He turned slightly, just enough to talk through the smirk pulling at his sleepy lips, his speech muffled by the pillow. “So you’d rather me take the McCall approach? Deep V t-shirt, way too soft ducky pajama pants?”

“What?” Scott couldn’t help but smile. “These are plaid! The manliest of all the pajama pants. You’re the one wearing Wonder Woman print boxers.”

“I respect her.” Isaac closed his eyes and Scott did the same. Stiles’ snoring became the only sound in the room for the following 10 minutes but sleep wasn’t coming easily to Scott.

“Hey,” he whispered. “ _Hey_.” He whispered again, more violently this time. “Isaac, do you– Do you think that maybe…” he flung his hand onto the other boy’s arm causing him to jolt awake.

“Scott, what are you doing?” he grumbled.

“I’m trying to ask you about those…those crows, y’know? The ones at the field today. They just seemed kind of interested. I don’t know man. Do you think maybe they have their own feelings and interests? And some of them have a particular liking to lacrosse?”

“Scott. I do _not_ have the energy or patience for this right now.”

“But, I just think it’s worth–”

“Did I ever tell you that I’m a bit of a psychic?” Isaac cut him off. “I can see the future, and there is no part of this pigeon conversation worth carrying on.” He rolled off his stomach and onto his side, laying with his back to the other boy signaling the end of the talk.

“It was crows, actually.” Scott mumbled and then yelped slightly as he felt a foot kick him in the shin. “Okay, okay.” He paused. “Can I ask you about something else?”

“Depends,” Isaac started testily. “Do you want to have two good legs to be able to play tomorrow?”

“I’m serious.” Scott said. “I’ve been thinking about Kira lately. Do you think I have a shot with her?” he tilted his body to prop himself on his elbow. Now facing Isaac, he could see in the dim light how his well-muscled shoulders had tensed at his question. As if feeling his gaze, Isaac shifted onto his back and let out a sigh.

“Honestly Scott, you’re far too tall, dark, and handsome for a girl like that.” His voice was soaked in irony. “You might as well give up now.”

Just then Scott stood up and walked briskly to the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth, staring intently at the mirror. Isaac followed, at first just watching him from the doorframe. After a few moments, he stepped closer. Close enough to be in Scott’s personal space but at a casual friend distance. “C’mon, I didn’t mean it and you know it.“ he jeered.

He finished rinsing and stood with his hands resting on the sink. “You’re just trying to rile me up?” Scott breathed, his heartbreak accelerating just a pace. He turned to see the smirk settle in on the taller boy’s face and he laughed. Warmth crept up his cheeks and he could feel his eyes start to glow red. “I could take you.” He said confidently.

Isaac let his claws out for dramatic effect as he simply stated, “I’m a werewolf too. Same advantages, remember?” The banter was light and joking as the two continued on.

“I’m an alpha.”

Isaac held out his arms washed ghostly white in the fluorescent lighting and taunted, “Fight me.”

The two fell into easy smiles as Scott turned back to the mirror. The other werewolf, claws now retracted, stepped closer still until his stomach was pressed against Scott’s arm, with one hand resting on the sink and the other on the soft fabric of the t-shirt. He dipped his head low, his nose grazing the tanned jaw line of the shorter boy. He turned his icy blue eyes to the mirror in order to meet Scott’s gaze. His voice was low when he spoke. “For what it’s worth, I really do think you should forget about Kira.”

Scott’s facial expression gave no indication to what he was feeling. The only movement he made was the slight tilt of his chin closer to Isaac’s, his eyes now locked on the lack of space between them. Isaac took this as an invitation and slid his hand into the dark mess of hair, turning the darker boy’s face that extra half inch to close the gap between their lips. Scott deepened the kiss, slipping his tattooed arm around Isaac’s naked waist.

Breaking away, Scott’s brown eyes met blue as he murmured words against Isaac’s lips. “So tell me psychic, what are you seeing now?”

Isaac smiled, dropping his arms from Scott and turning away. He flicked the light switch off as he made his way back to the bed with Scott on his heels. He plopped onto the mattress and extended one arm to prop his head up from underneath as he lay on his back eyeing Scott to the right of him. “I see our team winning the tournament. I see me and you going back home to your house. I see you getting into bed. And I see me next to you. Just like now.”

“That’s it? Nothing else?” Scott questioned. He saw Isaac quirk an eyebrow and in response he sat up and swiftly removed his t-shirt with a single tug. It fell to the floor and Scott lowered himself, placing a kiss on the lips of the paler boy and pulling him closer. Scott finally felt content enough to let sleep wash over him as Isaac lay in his arms.

“I swear if you tell anyone I was the little spoon I’ll–”

“You’ll what?” Scott mused in his ear. “Ow.” He then winced as he felt claws lightly puncture his thigh where Isaac’s hand rest followed by a gentle chuckle escaping the werewolf’s closed lips. Scott breathed out calmly then and let the silence of the night wash over him.

Silent. It was too silent. Realization hit with the sudden acknowledgement that the snoring had stopped approximately 5 minutes ago. The two were in for a world of teasing come tomorrow.


End file.
